


Relaxing Performance

by I_may_be_thotful



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Roleplay, Some Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_may_be_thotful/pseuds/I_may_be_thotful
Summary: Perfuma and Scorpia reprise their roles as Tara and Lynda for an interesting night at a party.
Relationships: Huntara & Perfuma (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Relaxing Performance

Scorpia walked down the halls of Bright Moon’s castle with a steaming cup of her famous calming tea carefully balanced in her pincers. Her wife, Perfuma, was having a stressful time with all the meetings they had to attend during the annual Princess Summit. The summit was put in place to make sure that the kingdoms never lost contact with each other, like in the past when alliances broke down. Problems were diplomatically addressed during the unending string conferences in the halls of the castle; it was an incredibly boring but necessary part of maintaining peace in Etheria.

Perfuma found the summit especially stressful because she barely had time to complete her morning ritual meditation and was confined to cold walls of the castle when all she wanted to do was be in nature. It also didn’t help that she was not particularly fond of being looked at as a leader. She was the ruler of Plumeria, but she did not see herself as a leader, and being thrust into that position just reminded her of the chaos when she had to take control when the Rebellion was infiltrated by Horde Prime.

Perfuma was still asleep when Scorpia entered their room. She set the tea down on a table beside the bed and stroked Perfuma’s hair, leaning down to whisper in her ear. “Morning sleepyhead. It’s time to get up and start your day of relaxation.”

“Mmmm...why must I get up so early on a day of relaxing?”

“Because you need to follow your daily schedule to keep yourself centered. It’s amazingly cute how you get out of routine on vacation...but you need to get back on track to relieve your stress.”

“This is NOT a vacation. This is the most boring work that I have ever had to do in my entire life! And I have literally watched grass grow.” Perfuma took a pillow and covered her head, hoping Scorpia would leave her be. Her hopes were not fulfilled as Scorpia grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room.

“All the more reason to get back on track. Here, have some of my famous calming tea. You know you can’t resist...” Scorpia gave a hopeful and overly cheerful look to accompany her plea. 

Perfuma melted at the caring nature of her wife, but she still didn’t want to leave the bed. Perhaps I can get Scorpia to join me so I will not have to get up just yet…

“Oh blossom...” Perfuma started in a sing-song voice. “Would you like to join me for my morning meditation in bed? We could cuddle; that always makes me feel centered.”

“Ummm...while your offer is tempting...you know that’s not part of your morning ritual. We need to get you back on track today.”

“Or...we try something else to relieve my stress…” Perfuma sat up in bed and crawled into Scorpia’s lap, grabbing her face and pulling her into a kiss. Scorpia was surprised by her wife’s forwardness this early in the morning. She knew that she should get Perfuma on track for the day, but she couldn’t resist indulging her wife at least a little bit.

Scorpia finally responded by wrapping her arms around Perfuma’s waist and stroking her back, earning a soft moan from her partner. This was not going to be easy to resist later, but she couldn’t help herself. She pulled Perfuma closer. Perfuma responded by grinding on Scorpia’s leg. Scorpia was now incredibly aware that her wife was not wearing anything under her sleeping gown, as she could feel the heat radiating onto her leg. Perfuma pulled away from their kissing to lift her gown over her head and encourage Scorpia to get more comfortable on the bed. 

Scorpia’s eyes widened as Perfuma slowly lifted the gown off her body and tossed it across the room. She would never get over how amazing her wife was, both spiritually and physically. Scorpia couldn’t help but stare at Perfuma in a little bit of shock; this was not how she saw the morning going. 

“Oh, Scorpia. You know I love how much you worship my body, but I was thinking we could go a little faster this morning,” Perfuma’s voice was sweet and sexy and a little demanding all at once. Scorpia was ready to lose herself in her wife.

Her face was right in front of Perfuma’s breasts, so she thought that was as good a place as any to start. Scorpia leaned forward and slowly ran her tongue around her wife’s breast, careful not to touch her nipple yet; just because she was going faster didn’t mean she had to go fast. 

“Oh yes! Scorpia! Just like that. Give me more. Please, blossom.”

Just as Scorpia was finally reaching Perfuma’s nipple, there was a knock at the door. Scorpia quickly pulled away and placed Perfuma back in bed and pulled the covers over her. “Hey, what are you doing! You were just getting to the good par—” Another knock before Perfuma could finish her protest. Scorpia shushed her and made her way to the door.

“Hellooooo! What can I do for you?” Scorpia hastily greeted the guard at the door. She most certainly looked like she was guilty of something, like getting caught stealing gray ration bars during her days in the Fright Zone. 

The guard noted the princess’s disheveled hair and nervous demeanor and then remembered why they were there. “Ahem. Princess Scorpia, you and Princess Perfuma are requested at an emergency meeting over breakfast by Queen Glimmer.”

“Okay, when will that be starting?” Scorpia was hoping she would have enough time to finish what she and Perfuma started before going.

“Right away. I was told it was imperative that all the princesses were there as soon as possible.”

“Right… Emergency… Thank you for letting us know.” Scorpia sighed as soon as the door was closed. “Okay. Time to get dressed. We have an emergency meeting. I told you we should have stuck to your ritual...Now you’re going to be cranky AND sexually frustrated.”

Scorpia turned around to see Perfuma was still in bed and had thrown the covers off herself. She was slowly stroking her nipple and running her other hand along her leg, moving closer and closer to her pussy. “I could be neither of those if you would help me finish what we started.”

“Garnet...we don’t have time for that. It’s an emergency meeting and you know how I feel about being late to important meetings.” As much as Scorpia wanted to pleasure her wife, they were needed elsewhere and she couldn’t enjoy herself knowing she was ignoring people who relied on her. 

Perfuma looked into Scorpia’s pleading eyes and realized she was being unfair to her wife in that moment. “You are right. I apologize for losing sight of how my actions would make you feel. I will get dressed.” Perfuma’s face fell as she got up and walked toward the drawer with her clothes. 

Before she could reach the drawer, she felt Scorpia’s pincers wrap around her middle and then she was spun around. Scorpia’s eyes were piercing into her own. “I accept your apology. I love you so much.” Perfuma’s face lit up. 

“I love you too, blossom.” 

Scorpia pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear. “I’ll make this up to you later. I’ll do whatever you want, so you better start thinking about what fantasy you’d like to fulfill tonight.” Perfuma’s face heated up and her mind started to race with ideas for their escapades later. “But you have to get ready before you start thinking, Perfuma.”

Perfuma shook her head. “Of course. I’ll get ready and then we can go.” Scorpia went to grab the tea so her wife could drink it on the way to the meeting. She was going to need something to help calm her down.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turned out, the meeting Glimmer called was not what Perfuma would classify as an “emergency.” The princesses were summoned to get input on a party that would take place that evening to help the members of the summit relax before continuing with negotiations. Perfuma was in a terrible mood and even denied to organize flowers for the occasion, which surprised everyone at the table. Scorpia saved her from having to explain herself to the others.

“Perfuma is just exhausted from all the meetings she has had to attend. She wanted to take all the time she could to just relax...she’s been slacking on her meditation, so she’ll probably be working on that all day and night.” 

Everyone seemed to accept this answer because they knew better than to push Perfuma when she wasn’t centered. There had been violent incidents in the past that they would all rather forget. Perfuma took this opportunity to make her escape. “Thank you for understanding everyone. Forgive me if I don’t make it to tonight’s festivities—I think I need to leave now to get started on my meditation.”

Perfuma stood up and gently brushed her hand over Scorpia’s shoulders as she left, knowing her wife would want to stay until the end of the meeting and maybe even volunteer to help. She must have surprised Scorpia, because she felt a faint shock as her hand left her shoulder. Hmmmm...that might play into our plans for later. It’s been a while since she used her powers on me. I love how her gentle touch can be completely different with the addition of a little electricity. She can be reluctant to do it because she is scared she can hurt me, but I never believe that she is capable of hurting anyone she loves. She is such a gentle spirit and I—

Perfuma was brought out of her thoughts when she accidentally bumped into Huntara, the representative from The Crimson Waste. She looked up and blushed immediately because of her clumsiness. Huntara looked down at her with a playful smirk on her face. 

“Hey Flower Girl, where are you headed in such a distracted state?”

Perfuma felt her face get even hotter at the question; curse her weakness for muscular women. She was in no state to deal with her attraction to Huntara now. “I...I was just going to my room...to do some meditation.”

“Meditation?” Huntara feigned interest in Perfuma’s activities so she could have some entertainment during her down time.

“Yes! I have not been able to meditate according to my normal schedule because of the meeting and such, so I am a little out of it and stressed out.”

“So you’re looking for something to relieve tension?” Huntara asked innocently, but every fiber of her being oozed sexual energy to Perfuma in that moment.

“Uh huh.” Perfuma so eloquently replied, too distracted by impure thoughts to think of anything else to say.

“Say...You look like you could use more than meditation to relieve your tension…” Huntara paused to think, almost as if she were debating if she should continue with her thought.

Perfuma felt like she was about to burst into flames, waiting on Huntara’s next words. Of course she would never do anything sexual, but it couldn’t hurt to hear what she had to say.

“Like a party.” Perfuma deflated a little at the comment. She did not feel like the party the princesses were throwing would be something that she would want to do when trying to seduce her wife tonight. “The party the princesses are throwing tonight?”

“No. Us “criminals” were planning to have a party tonight for those of us that have to deal with all these unnecessary meetings. It’ll just be a good fun time without expectations to be proper and put-together, like here in the castle.”

“Really!? Where is it going to be? What’s the dress code? Can I bring Scorpia?” Perfuma couldn’t help all the questions coming out of her mouth like a flood.

Huntara was slightly taken aback by Perfuma’s eagerness. “Uh, it’s going to be in the Whispering Woods, dress code is wear whatever you want, and of course you can bring Scorpia. But no other guests. Got it?”

“Got it. Thanks for letting me in on the secret, Huntara.”

Huntara nodded and walked away. Perfuma started floating to her room lost in her thoughts; she had a lot to plan for tonight.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scorpia was glad to get out the “emergency” meeting as quickly as she could. She had declined to help set up the party and was eager to get back to her wife. She hated feeling like she wasn’t being there for her when she knew Perfuma needed her. She quickly made her way through the halls of the castle, passing Huntara on the way. As they crossed paths, Huntara gave her a knowing look and a wink. Scorpia was confused by this interaction, but brushed it aside to get to her wife as soon as possible.

When Scorpia opened the door, she was met with a mess of clothes thrown around the room and a slightly frantic Perfuma. “Woah there...it looks like someone did not stay true to her word and meditate like she was supposed to.” Perfuma continued in her frenzy without acknowledging Scorpia was in the room. Scorpia decided to tease her wife a bit to get her attention.

“Whew, it sure is hot in here...I think I’m just going to take off my shirt to cool myself off.” With no response from Perfuma, Scorpia decided she needed to take action and went to work removing her shirt and standing within her wife’s view.

“Well, fuck.” Scorpia heard her wife whisper when her shirt was above her head and blocking her vision. “Now that I’ve got your attention, what’s going on here, garnet?” Scorpia elected to leave her shirt off, deciding it was hot in the room when Perfuma was staring at her like she wanted to devour her whole body.

“Focus, Perfuma, you’re gonna tell me what you’re doing, or these amazing abs are going away.”

“Okay. Okay. You have my attention. Sorry I’m so distracted, but I’m figuring out what I want us to do later tonight.” Scorpia blushed at the thought that Perfuma was going through so much effort to plan for their night. She liked when they had elaborate plans when they had sex; it made it all the more satisfying when they finally gave everything to each other.

“Can you let me in on some of your plans? Or is it supposed to be a surprise?” Perfuma took some time to think about what she should tell Scorpia, while coincidentally buying her some time to appreciate her wife’s bare midsection and arms. “Perfuma! You know I don’t mind the attention, but I will cover myself if you can’t focus.”

“Right. Ummmmmmmmm……….. I will tell you what I want tonight. It will be better if you have time to prepare.”

“Alright. Lay it on me.”

Perfuma started to quickly explain what she wanted from her evening. “Okay, so Huntara told me that there was a secret party in the Whispering Woods, so I want us to go all dressed up and sexy and have a good time and then make love in the forest and I want you to use your powers on me.”

“Is that all you desire, my princess?”

“Actually, no. I forgot that I want to roleplay as Tara and Lynda during the party, but not during the actual sex.”

Scorpia was caught off guard and took some time to form her next thought. “You...want to...be Tara....and you want me....to be Lynda? Doesn’t that bring up bad memories for you?” She rubbed the back of her neck where she had been chipped in memory of the night she sacrificed herself for the love of her life.

“It did...for a while. But now I focus on how confident you were singing on stage and figuring out Double Trouble was pretending to be Peekablue that I just see “Lynda” as incredibly sexy. That night was when I realized I had romantic feelings for you as well…” Perfuma trailed off, feeling awful for having brought up this terrible memory for her wife. She started to tear up when she felt a familiar pincer stroker her arm.

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to feel guilty because you brought this up. I’m actually glad to hear it from your perspective… I will try the roleplay with you. If I don’t like it, I’ll tell you and we can stop and still have an amazing night.”

“That seems more than fair.” Perfuma’s face beamed as she continued to pick out clothes and accessories for the party.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perfuma was mingling in a crowd of unfamiliar people, wearing the same exact outfit as the last time she pretended to be Tara. She decided to stick with what she knew to keep the illusion that she was the same fictional person as that night. She had also insisted that Scorpia arrive at the party later than her so they could meet in the crowd by chance. Perfuma was not prepared for what she saw when she finally spotted “Lynda.”

Scorpia was wearing a new outfit for the occasion, not knowing where her old dress had wound up in the chaos after that last night wearing it. She was wearing a maroon floor-length dress with slits up both legs. The slits were so high that you could just barely see that she was wearing black boxer-briefs underneath the dress as coverage. The top of the dress was a halter style, with each of her breasts with individual portions of fabric to cover them, but the rest of her midriff was exposed. “Lynda” completed the look with her normal fancy hair and make-up and strappy black high heels. 

Perfuma swore that every person at the party stared at “Lynda” when she arrived. She was unbelievably sexy and seemed so confident in herself. Her entire being exuded a magnetic energy; she couldn’t blame people for ogling her wife. However, she had to stake her claim before someone else tried to make a move. She had to get into character. She was now “Tara” and did not know this beautiful woman that walked into the party, but she knew she HAD to know her.

Tara walked up to Lynda to strike up a conversation. “Hi. I’m Tara. What’s your name?”

“Lynda. What brings such a beautiful woman to this party tonight?” Lynda looked down at her with a slight smirk that was definitely not something Scorpia would normally do. Tara felt her face and neck heat up at the forward question she wasn’t expecting. It was going to be difficult to focus on having fun at the party if she was going to be this sexy.

“Uh..I just wanted to have some fun. You know...blow off some steam.”

“That’s interesting, because it seems like you could stand to get a little...steamier.” Lynda said with a wink after eyeing Tara up and down.

Perfuma was sure that she was going to pass out at that point. Scorpia had never shown this much confidence and flirtiness in public. It was completely out of character and amazing. As Tara started to sway from being overwhelmed, Lynda reached out and caught her in her arms. “Would you like to dance? Then you won’t have to worry that your legs are turning to jelly.”

Tara simply nodded as she looked up at Lynda and saw passion in her eyes, then followed Lynda to the make-shift dance floor. Lynda took no time in wrapping her pincers around Tara and pulling her close, sighing as Tara melted into her chest.

Luckily, the song that was playing was slower in tempo, so they could get away with swaying wrapped up in each other’s arms without worrying about bringing attention to themselves. Tara was getting lost in the feeling of holding this “stranger” close and savoring how new this felt, despite how familiar it actually was. She was brought back to reality by the change of the song. This song had a much faster tempo and attracted people that were dancing in...not the most modest ways. Tara took this as the cue for them to leave the dance floor, but she was stopped when Lynda tightened her grip on her waist.

“Oh! You want to dance to this song?”

“Gives me a chance to be as close to you as possible.” Lynda whispered in her ear as she started to slowly grind on Tara.

Perfuma lost all sense of their game when Scorpia started to grind on her. She felt a familiar bulge in her wife’s underwear that meant she was wearing her strap-on. That was too much. She couldn’t even finish the song before dragging Scorpia off the dance floor and towards a secluded part of the woods.

“Ummm Tara?”

“Not Tara. Perfuma.”

“Okay...Perfuma, where are we going? I thought you wanted to have more fun at the party before we ran off.” Perfuma could tell that Scorpia had a dopey smile on her face. She knew she had won, not that it was a competition.

“You knew how sexy you were and that I was going to lose it when I felt what you have on. This is all your fault. You’re too much for me to handle when you’re being so flirty and forward. I felt like I was going to pass out. That’s how much you affect me, blossom.”

“Shit, Perfuma. I love how needy you are right now. You are going to love taking my strap. I’m going to make you scream so loud that all of Bright Moon hears you.” 

Perfuma stopped dead in her tracks. “Okay. We’re far enough from the party. I’m going to make us a tent for privacy.” Perfuma made a quick tent from vines and a soft area on the ground for them to lie down. She didn’t have much focus for anything fancier. She had hoped that they would take their time with this part, but she was too turned on to think about that.

As soon as the tent was finished, Perfuma launched herself at Scorpia and caught her in a searing kiss. She immediately forced her tongue into Scorpia’s mouth and moaned as their tongues tangled together in an intimate mess. They each took a moment to savor the taste of each other before they had to pull apart for air.

They were both breathing heavily now. “Should we take off our clothes?” Scorpia was still trying to fulfill Perfuma’s fantasy, as promised.

“No. Clothes on for my first orgasm of the night. I do need you to get on your back, though.”

Scorpia eagerly laid on her back and then removed her underwear, revealing the strap that Perfuma had felt on the dance floor. She straddled Scorpia and started kissing her again with even more fervor than before. Scorpia started stroking her wife’s back, testing out some of her electricity to see if it’s what Perfuma still wanted.

Perfuma moaned at the feeling of the electricity coursing through her body. “Yes, Scorpia! You know just what I need. Keep going!” 

Scorpia slowly ran her pincers along every inch of Perfuma’s body, giving jolts of electricity along the way. She found that Perfuma especially liked to have her breast stimulated with her powers, so she continued to do that. Scorpia found the clothes annoying; all she wanted to do in that moment was take her wife’s breast into her mouth and continue what they started that morning.

“More! I need more Scorpia!” Perfuma pleaded as she started to bring Scorpia’s pincer toward her pussy. “Wanna ride your pincer to get myself ready for your strap, blossom.”

“Fuck! Yes. Do that. Show me how wet you are for me.”

Perfuma took no time as she started grinding her pussy on Scorpia’s pincer, spreading her juices all over. Scorpia was beyond turned on; her nipples were rock hard beneath her dress and motion of Perfuma riding her pincer gave her friction on her nipples, causing her to moan from the sensation and the sight. 

“Fuck. I think you’re ready Perfuma. Just take me already!”

Perfuma was surprised by Scorpia’s demanding tone, but she happily obliged and positioned herself so she could sink down onto her wife’s strap-on. She moaned at the sensation of being filled and then gasped at the surprise of electricity coming from the strap.

“Shit, Scorpia. Are you using your powers through the dildo?”

“Yes. Is that okay? I think I can make it target your clit at the same time.”

“That’s fucking perfect. Now start making on your promise to make me scream loud enough for the entire kingdom to hear.”

Scorpia didn’t need to be told twice. She started bucking up into Perfuma as she would bring herself down in rhythm with her thrusts. Eventually, Scorpia had to focus on making the electricity work the way she needed to, so Perfuma was left by herself bouncing on Scorpia’s strap. Scorpia watched as her beautiful wife bounced on her in ecstasy. She couldn’t control herself when she lowered the top of Perfuma’s dress and stretched up to start sucking her breasts.

The stimulation on her breasts sent Perfuma over the edge. “AHHH Scorpia fuck yes yes YES!” She screamed as she came. Watching her wife orgasm was enough for Scorpia to follow her over the edge. She was silent in her orgasm as it took her by surprise.

After the intense session, they quickly stripped off their clothes as best they could and then fell fast asleep in each other’s arms, with promises of continuing in the morning.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a morning of fooling around, Scorpia and Perfuma finally decided to return to the castle to prepare for meetings they had in the afternoon. When they arrived at the castle, they passed Sea Hawk on the way to their room.

“I heard that Tara and Lynda were at the party in the woods last night. It looks like they had some fun on the forest floor.” Sea Hawk taunted as he took in the sight of disheveled Perfuma and Scorpia in party attire with twigs and leaves stuck in their hair.

“That’s just a silly rumor.” Scorpia deflected and quickly hurried away, her blush giving herself away.

Perfuma was pulled along with a smirk on her face. “You know you’re not fooling anyone, right? Also, I am completely in love with you.”

“I know. And I love you too.” Perfuma pulled Scorpia down for a kiss as they reached the door to their room. Perhaps they could fit in some more fun before they absolutely had to go to the next meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I am open to constructive criticism.
> 
> If you want a visual of Scorpia's dress I was envisioning, check out this link: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/321303754658874815/


End file.
